


Uncertainty

by spiderlillium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briefly he wonders, what if he pulled her a little closer, held her a little tighter. Maybe, she wouldn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, this is actually my first dip in the sea that is Levihan. And needless to say, I drowned it. Happily.

Her touches are light and soft. Levi had not expected for it to be so, for Zoe is not a woman of meek nature. She is boisterous and curious, and when she is in the battlefield she is brutal and crazy, like a mad-man in a killing spree.

"Are you asleep, already?" Poking him on the forehead, she chuckles. The Corporal opens his eyes and sends her a fleeting glare before returning to comfortable darkness. Here he lay, his head upon her bare thighs and his body on his bed. Her hands are warm against his skin, like sunlight in the morning, and her fingers rub circles against his temples, the pressure variable but all pleasant and right.

And she kisses him, on the forehead. Sometimes, Levi thinks, he wouldn't have minded if she had decided to kiss him on the lips. Sometimes he thinks about doing it himself. But Zoe is a comfort he couldn't bear to lose, so he continues to wallow in her affection, even though this is not the kind he desires.

"Good luck, tomorrow, Levi," She mutters gently, like a declaration of love. "Don't forget to capture some titans for me, okay?"

"Zoe, can you not..." Oh, she _never_ fails to interrupt a peaceful atmosphere. Hange laughs just as when he shifted sideways, now mildly irritated at her antics. She decided to give him a kiss on the cheek, as an apology. Chestnut brown hair tickled his neck as she bent down, the smell of spring flowers overcoming him, like a breath of fresh air. Her lips are moist and soft, and his blood sings underneath his skin, where she had kissed him again. Briefly he wonders, _what_ _if_ he pulled her a little closer, held her a little tighter. Maybe, she wouldn't mind.

She whispers 'good night', and strokes his hair, lulling him to sleep. Levi drifts into a deep rest, and when he wakes, she is gone. The sun is not yet alive and the dawn is still so cold, but he has to go. Today he is a soldier – he is the Corporal of the Scouting Legion, and with the blade in his hand he will kill for humanity.

When he is armed and ready, he leaves his lingering thoughts about a certain woman behind and decides to ponder over it another time.


End file.
